The Rule of Law
by Victory in Chains
Summary: Ever found yourself slightly annoyed at those trials where the suspect is shoved in front of the Wizengamot, pumped full of Veritaserum, and dumped into Azkaban?


The Rule of Law

 **24 June 1995 - Hogwarts - Hospital Wing**

Harry Potter glared at the older wizard standing over his bed. Minister Fudge simply watched the young wizard, mildly interested. "Malfoy," Harry bit out. "Macnair. Avery. Nott. Crabbe. Goyle."

"And what," Minister Fudge asked idly, twirling his lime green bowler in the fingers of his wand hand, "would you have me do with these names?"

"Arrest them!" Harry exploded. Half hidden in the corner, Severus Snape snorted quietly as Dumbledore winced.

"On what charge?" Fudge inquired.

"Being a Death Eater!" Harry insisted.

"Were that a valid charge - which it is not - I couldn't anyway. All those wizards were charged, tried, and cleared thirteen years ago."

"So?" Harry asked. "Now there's new evidence!"

Minister FUdge looked taken aback, and swiftly glanced towards Dumbledore. "Albus… What **exactly** are you teaching young witches and wizards here?" He turned back to Harry. "Mister Potter," he began in clipped tones that reminded Harry strongly of an angry Professor McGonagall, "you are aware that you are a subject of Great Britain?"

"What's that got to do-" Harry demanded, before Fudge cut him off.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes," Harry sulked.

"And you are perhaps," Fudge continued, "aware that Great Britain subscribes to the doctrine known as 'Rule of Law'?"

"Uh, so?" Harry asked. "It's Voldemort! He's the bad guy!"

"Ah," Fudge nodded. "Just so I understand," he said genially, "You want me to suspend the Rule of Law, based solely on your word? You would perhaps have me arrest any persons who have exhibited suspicious behavior and have them questioned under Veritaserum?"

"Cornelius…" Dumbledore began.

"Hush, Dumbledore," the Minister admonished. "Let Mr. Potter answer the question."

"Of course!" Harry burst out.

Fudge nodded gently, and turned to the aurors waiting near the entrance to the hospital wing. "Dawlish, Williamson, place Mr. Potter under arrest. Madam Pomfrey, is Veritaserum medically contraindicated?"

"No, but-"

"Excellent. Professor Snape, if you please," Fudge gestured towards Harry Potter, who was now looking on in horror as he struggled against a Dawlish's body-bind. Williamson had secured the onlookers. Harry stared at Dumbledore with a look of betrayal as the old Warlock stood by without comment while Snape dosed Harry with Veritaserum.

"Now, Mr. Potter," Fudge began. "Are you actually Mr. Harry James Potter of Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes," Harry answered robotically.

"What crimes have you committed?" Fudge continued.

"Trespassing, Assault, Assault and Battery, Manslaughter, Identity Theft, Fraud, Espionage, Aiding and Abetting a Fugitive, and Sedition," Harry listed.

"Excellent!" Fudge clapped his hands together. "Professor Snape, the antidote please."

As Harry's cognizance returned, he looked around the room in horror. Snape looked gleeful, Dumbledore pained, Fudge and the aurors inscrutable, and the Weasleys and Hermione horrified.

"Now off to Azkaban with you, Mr. Potter," Fudge made a gentle shooing motion with his hat.

"But, but-" Harry stammered.

"But?" Fudge canted his head to the side. "Perhaps… you think yourself justified? That there may be extenuating circumstances? Mr. Potter, you are a subject of Her Majesty Elizabeth II, and as such, are subject to the rule of law. Dawlish, what evidentiary value does Mr. Potter's testimony just now have?"

"None at all, Minister," Dawlish answered.

"Thank you," Fudge made a dismissive motion. Dawlish nodded and returned to the entrance of the hospital wing. Fudge followed, and WIlliamson followed him. "Dumbledore, I shall be in touch to discuss the running of this school. I do not know if Mr. Potter is simply stupid, or if you are completely failing as an educator. But I will find out."

Harry just stared blankly as the minister left. "What… just happened?"

"Stupid," Snape confirmed. "Definitely stupid."

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Trespassing: The third-floor corridor in PS. Assault: Quirrell in PS. Assault and Battery: Quirrell in PS. Identity Theft: Crabbe and Goyle in CS. Fraud: Malfoy in CS. Espionage: At Hagrid's Hut (Hagrid's arrest) in CS. Aiding and Abetting a Fugitive: Sirius Black. Sedition: Attempting to subvert the rule of law during this story.

I don't know whether these are exactly the right crimes, but let's pretend Harry doesn't know either. Veritaserum of course makes him speak what he believes to be the truth, not the actual truth.


End file.
